Some Sirius Mischief Managed
by X.x.glitteringclouds.x.X
Summary: Sirius sets off to pull together a year of unforgetable pranks, but when jealousy takes control, he loses track of the things that matter to him most; his friends. Eventual RLOC & SBRL
1. New Term Resolutions

A/N: This is the first time I've ever tried a SRRL type story, so please be nice smiles

A/N: I started this little story of mine back in January, but I had to leave it alone for what seems like _forever_. It started with me getting the flu, then midterms, then figure skating competitions, and so much more. The list just goes on with over 4 months of boring details.

Anyway, I've re-drafted the first three chapters and made it a bit longer. I like it a bit better now. I'll actually finish the story this time…I pinky promise :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but sometimes I wish I did)

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter One: New Term Resolutions**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station, everyone was in high spirits for the upcoming year. Sirius Black though, saw it as a mission; this was his last year to go down in history (with his friends of course) as the greatest prankster the school had ever seen. Yes, he had quite a few plans to put into action…three months of vacation can give a guy plenty of time to think of such things. He just didn't know that in the process he would end up falling in love with one of his best friends.

"Oi Sirius…"

"What Prongs?"

"What's with the intense look?"

"Yeah" Remus piped up "One might almost say that you were thinking!" He gasped in mock surprise.

"Hey! I'll have you know Moony, that one of these days your taunting is going to break my heart and I will go completely insane. They'll end up shipping me off to a mental institution in Lexington, Massachusetts and you'll never see me again. 'Cause we all know what goes on over there…"

"No Pads I'm afraid we don't. But please, do tell" James smiled.

Sirius 'Humph-ed', stepped of the train, and began walking on towards the carriages that would carry them up to the school.

He hopped up into the nearest carriage along with James and Remus, giving Peter a hand getting his cat inside.

"Gods Pete" said Sirius "I hate that bloody thing"

"That's just because your animagus is a dog. If you were actually nice to Quiggy, you'd see he's actually quite nice."

"Enough with the cat" said James "I know you weren't gazing off into the horizon for half the ride Sirius, so spill."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh "Yeah, well I've been thinking and—"

"Plotting" Peter cut in.

"What?! I'm don't _always_ have to be plotting. It's not always a conspiracy with me!

"Yes it is."

"No it's not Remus!"

"But you were plotting…?"

"Yes," Sirius practically whispered, "and I've got something good for Snivellus too." The smile on his face when he finished was priceless.

"I thought after that stunt you pulled last year with the Whomping Willow you would stay away."

"I know Moony, and I'm super sorry about that. I have told you that I was sorry recently, right? Yes. Well, again I am sooooo unbelievably sorry, but he hasn't learned his lesson."

"Yeah" James sighed "He needs to understand that we are better than him. Ya' see, people like Snivellus are like dogs—"

"HEY!!"

"—Shut up. And like all _pets_, you need to assert dominance to assure maximum retention in their learning"

"Those were some pretty big words James. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Remus. As the new Head Boy, I am clearly a scholar and therefore can slip large words effortlessly into everyday conversations." He grinned wide and the four of them broke out laughing. "So yeah" James said still catching his breath "we can't just _stop_; he'll think he's won the battle."

"What battle?"

"The ancient battle between Gryffindors and Slytherins, or as some would say, good and _evil._"

"How silly of me to forget" Remus sighed.At first, he had tried to get his friends to at least be civil with Snape, but it seemed completely hopeless. Now he didn't think that they would ever get along, even after the left school; time can heal a lot of things, but 7 years of humiliation is a bit much. "Fine, but nothing too severe."

"Wouldn't dream of it Moony." Remus rolled his eyes. "I was simply thinking that before the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match we get him slightly more…in _tune_ with his school spirit."

"We're gonna' kidnap Snivellus and—"

"You want to _kidnap_ him!" Snapped Remus; all the color seemed to have drained from his face.

"I'm happy that after almost 7 years of friendship, I can still shock you. It's simply amazing."

"Kidnap," Remus repeated under his breathe, "kidnapping…"

"So yeah, we kidnap him the night before the match, cast a sleeping charm on him, and hide him in an unused classroom. Then, before everyone wakes up, we take him and hang him from the rafters above the Gryffindor trophy cases."

"That's cruel Sirius," said Remus.

"Only because I haven't gotten to the best part yet. So _then_, we dress him in a lion suit and charm him to roar and say things like "Slytherin sucks" every 30 to 40 seconds." Sirius looked around at his friends waiting for someone to se the genius in what was clearly the perfect plan.

"That is…completely _idiotic_…I'm so down!" James yelled. "I think this will turn out awesome."

"_Actually, I think this will turn out horrible and completely blow up in our faces." _Thought Remus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore's opening speech and the feast had come and gone smoothly and now the four boys were up in Gryffindor Tower unpacking…well, Remus was unpacking. Peter had given up and was now sleeping on a big pile of clothes on his bed, Sirius was bored and drawing what looked like a diagram for his prank, and James was simply throwing his stuff in every direction trying to reach the bottom of his trunk.

"I've found a flaw," said Sirius.

"Oops, there goes your plan."

"Not so fast Remus. Gosh, you're such a Debbie Downer."

"A Debbie _what_?"

"Downer," Sirius stated matter-of-factly. "All you see is the negative and you bring down my mood to about here," Sirius motioned to a spot near the floor. "Anyway, I have a problem—"

"Just one?"

"Yes Prongs!" Sirius paused.

"Well what is it, mate?"

"How are we going to get a lion suit?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly! I have no clue. It's one of the key points of this."

"Remus, you're the best at transfiguration, can you work something out?"

"Ohhhh no! I'm going to sleep." Said Remus "My new term resolution was to try not being mean to him anymore and I want nothing to do with this."

"Fine" Sirius replied "We'll leave you out of it and figure it out on our own…but my new term resolution was to prank him just the same as always."

"That's not a resolution."

"Sure it is, because this year I'm not gonna' get caught." He winked and flashed Remus his best smile that always made the girls light-headed…apparently not Remus though, he just rolled his eyes and shut the curtains around his bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. The Little Things

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter Two: The Little Things**

The feeling of new, warm satin sheets was enough to make anyone not want to get out of bed in the morning. Combine that with a double Potions period to kick off a Monday made Sirius in no hurry whatsoever to wake up any time soon.

James thought Remus looked as if he didn't want to be disturbed either, especially since the werewolf was usually the first to rise in their dorm. "_Best to let sleeping wolves lye_" he reasoned as he decided to make his way over to Sirius' bed instead. Wasting no time, he jumped up onto the four-poster, taking Sirius' pillow out from under his head for good measure.

"Wake up sleepy head!" he yelled as the pillow connected with the side if his friends face for the umpteenth time "Rise and shine! We don't want to be la—_Ouch!_" He wasn't sure how, but somehow a hand had made its way around his leg and he had landed (not too gracefully) on the floor. "What was that for, you grumpy git?!"

When all he got was a groan in response he picked himself and started for Remus' bed instead. "Jeez, not even up yet but you still got up on the wrong side…" _Probably shouldn't try waking Moony up the same way. The last full moon was only a week ago, that definitely _won't _be how he wants to kick off the new term. _"Reeeeeemus," he said, gently shaking his friend "Time to get up, I need some help with Sirius." Remus cracked open an eye, clearly upset for being disturbed.

"James it's…" he looked at his alarm clock "6 in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Go…"

"Don't wanna'."

"…Away." Remus sighed; _This is pathetically childish_ "James?"

"Not gonna' happen. Oh, sorry. What?"

"You said something about Siri?"

"Actually, I said something about _Sirius_, but yeah, I can't get his lazy butt out of bed." He chuckled as Remus blushed a little hoping his messy hair covered it. _I have to be more careful, I can't believe I called him Siri. I can't have them knowing I fancy him. I'll only be letting myself up for the world's worst let down. Besides, I'm sure that would go over well; "Oh guys, remember when I told you I was a werewolf back in third year? Yeah, well it slipped my mind at the time, but I'm a bi-sexual werewolf who's madly in love with, well, you Sirius. Yes that's right, you." Ha! That would go over _real _well. Yeah, it's best to keep it to myself so at least I can be his best friend._

"Helloooo, Earth to Mooney." James said as he waved his hands in front of Remus' face.

"What, sorry? What were you saying?"

"I was saying that even Peter's moving now, so we should get ready too before the good food is taken."

"At this un-Godly hour?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Remus yawned and got out of his comfy bed as James grabbed his forearm and pulled him in the direction of Sirius'. _I bet his bed is warm too…No! Focus Remus. Wake him up. Get ready. Eat food. Focus. _After five minutes of poking the object of his affection and dodging the latter's swinging arm, Remus was getting bored. _Time for the wildcard… _"Ugh, Sirius! Your breath stinks! And…are your teeth getting yellow? Wow, I think there's some dandruff in your hair too." Remus said as best he could with a straight face. In truth, he didn't even need to say as much as he did; he had Sirius literally jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom as soon as he said "yellow". The rest was just for fun.

"Wow Remus, I beat him with a pillow and jumped on him for a solid two minutes and didn't get a reaction half as good as that. I'm impressed" he patted Remus on the back.

"It's a gift" said Remus and the two boys broke out into laughter. "Get ready James. Three…Two…One…"

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" yelled Sirius as he came barreling back into the dorm "How do I look?" He turned in a circle around himself and flashed a dazzling smile that made Remus' heart melt.

"Like a million galleons." Said James and openly laughed at his best mate. The others laughed a little too and headed for the common room to find Peter (who had left the room) and go to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When they got to the Great Hall, they sat in their usual seats near Lily and her friends. Sirius sat next to Remus directly across from James and Peter.

"Alright" whispered James "So we've got this all worked out now, right?

"Yep, I looked up the vocal spell we need last night, and with a little practice I'll be able to cast it no problem. Um…oh, and with a little transfiguration I can turn my old dress robes into a decent lion suit. James, later you and I will look over the map and figure out the easiest way to 'borrow' Snivellus. Peter, it's going to be up to you to charm him up over the trophy cases. But we still have time; our first match against Slytherin isn't for almost two weeks."

Sirius then smiled, proud at himself for remembering all the details…at least until Remus coughed next to him. "Oh, and Remus will know nothing about it." And he beamed at Remus, who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks" he said.

Lily chose that exact moment to end her conversation with her other friends and _'thunk' _down next to the Marauders. "I hope you aren't planning on pranking Severus." She said in a warning voice.

Sirius let out an over-exaggerated gasp "Lily! How could you think such a thing! Mooney here is a prefect, and your charming (winked at James) boyfriend is Head Boy. We wouldn't dream of such a thing."

"Just like you wouldn't have dreamed of taking my stuffed hippo Larry and charming him to life to see what he would do?" She glared.

"That was first year! You really have to learn to let things go. It's unhealthy to cling. Besides, that was a good experiment for the bettering of wizard-kind" He gave her his best smile, but like Remus she just rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere.

"Well James…What are you plotting?"

"Nothing." He replied smoothly.

"You answered too fast."

"Since when is there a specific speed for answering questions?"

"Since always."

"Nuh-Uh."

"Are you serious? Did you just 'nuh-uh' me?"

James pointed across the table "No, he's Siriu—"

"James" Remus said "that stupid joke hasn't been funny since second year."

"Party pooper" James mocked depression and poked absentmindedly at his breakfast, no longer engaged in the conversation.

"Fine" said Lily, getting tired of this whole business "Remus, what are they planning?"

"Don't know."

"Oh, yes you do! You guys tell each other everything."

"Not this…I wanted no part in it. It was my new term resolution."

Lily sighed, "Peter?"

"Yeah," said Peter, who was clearly paying more attention to his summer Transfiguration homework than anything else.

"Oh never mind." She got up and went back over to her friends, shooting the occasional questioning glance at Sirius.

"Phew! That was close. Hey James, are you okay?" All James did to reply was poke some more at his bacon and sulk. "Wow, that's intense." Sirius looked away from James and turned his attention to Remus instead. When Remus didn't say anything and just kept on eating, Sirius got bored and took a bite of toast.

"Jeez Sirius, would you cut it out. You know that bothers me!" Remus exclaimed

"What?"

"Staring at me and chomping away next to my ear."

"Sorry, my bad."

A few minutes passed by in comfortable silence, until James suddenly broke out laughing apparently totally over his sad moment.

"Are you ok mate?" asked Sirius

"Th-that'ssss quiet-test b-b-been sin-n-nce—"

"Whoa! Take a deep breath, you're not making sense." Sirius looked over at Remus who looked back; both clearly afraid for their friend's mental health. "James! James! Look at us! It's going to be okay! Breathe man, breathe!"

It took some time, but he finally calmed down. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were too afraid of what James would say if they asked what it was all about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After their double Potions class, they all had a free hour before Sirius and Remus had Charms, James had Divination, and Peter had History of Magic. So they all went up to the common room and played some chess. Sirius was playing Peter (who was losing terribly) while James and Remus watched and talked about Quidditch.

"Hahaaa Peter, checkmate!"

Peter stared at the board for a moment, completely unaware as to how he lost so badly, while his king was being torn apart by Sirius' knight.

"Aw come on! That wasn't fair."

"You just need some more practice." Said Remus reassuringly as he smiled lightly at Peter's demolished pieces. Then he looked over at the clock above the fireplace "It's good that the game's over now, we only have 10 minutes to get to class."

They gathered their things and headed out of the portrait hole onto the staircases. Just as they were parting in their own direction for their different classes Sirius looked back over his shoulder at James' back.

_Great_ thought Remus _here we go…_

"You know what James, fine!" he yelled "Just walk away!"

James turned around and looked at Sirius with a completely shocked expression. For a split second Remus actually thought James didn't know what was going on…but of course he did. "How can I not! I'm not in love with you anymore!"

Sirius gawked at him "Well, I never loved you at all!"

"You bastard! I'm leaving you forever, and now I'm taking the kids too!"

"They're not even yours! I cheated on you with Remus here, and they're his…haven't you seen them? They like to read James! _Read_! They're just like him!"

"How could you?!" James looked as if he were about to faint.

"Oh, and that's not even all of it. You see, I'm taking Remus and the kids and running away with them to Las Vegas where we're all going to solve murders like on the muggle TV!( 1 )" At this, James actually fell to the ground, then got up, brushed his robes off and stared Sirius down for as long as they could manage. Suddenly they both broke out laughing hysterically before waving goodbye.

"See you at lung Prongs."

"Same. Bye guys!"

Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs to the Charms class they both shared.

"I really wish you two would stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

Remus chuckled "Full-scale scream-offs in the halls about completely ridiculous things like that."

Sirius smiled at Remus "But it's _so_ much fun."

"Whatever…but umm, since when do we have kids?"

"Oh their names are, hmm, Todd and Kate, they're 2 year old twins I made up on the spot." He smirked

"Totally casual."

"As always."

They continued down the halls and as they neared the door their arms brushed. Remus felt shivers run down his spine and in that moment was happy that at least they were friends. _It'll just have to be good enough for me. There's no way he'd fancy me back, so might as well savor those small touches because that's all he'll ever be able to give me._ Remus smiled to himself and knew Sirius didn't see….Yes, he could be happy with things the way they were. Even if they were only the little things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

( 1 ) Lol I was talking about CSI, I _love _that show with a fire-y passion ; )

I wrote this a _lot _quicker than I thought I would…in a day, but I was bored and waiting for the Patriots game to come on so I wrote to kill some time and _voila!_ another chapter in the story was born! It's longer than the first one too.

I don't have any real idea as to where the story's going (besides Remus and Sirius realizing their love for each other laughs) so if you have any ideas feel free to voice your opinion.

Please review (smiles) I'll give you a cookie if you do…well not really, but if I did it would be chocolate chip; those are the best.


	3. New Revelations

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter Three: New Revelations**

Remus was having a miserable time in the library.

This was something that absolutely _never _happened; it was practically a rule of his (if you asked James). He was sitting at his favorite chair in the back of the library near the windows, reading Merlin knew what...He had picked up some random old book, opened to some random old page, and was currently pretending to read while deep in thought.

It was hard for him to believe that it was already mid-September. It was almost as hard to believe that James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't got caught yet by Lily with their prank on Severus. Lily was sleeping with James, so you'd think she'd have some sort of leverage over him. Then again, Lily Evans wasn't usually one to play dirty.

He almost wished she did though. If that were the case, his friends wouldn't've left him here in the first place so they could run off and work out some last minute flaw in the prank. Instead, they would've waited until everyone else was asleep and done it in the dorm where Lily never truly liked to go. She said it smelled of old socks and sweaty Quidditch robes; which it sort of did, but that was beside the point.

At the thought of buying some sort of air freshener for his room, Remus brought himself out of his thoughts and re-focused on the book he was reading.

"Wait, what? '_Exotic Bloods and Their Uses in Potions_' what was I reading this for?" he said to himself. Then he remembered that he wasn't actually reading it at all, and went off in his own little world again.

Now he was mainly thinking about Sirius. He had known that he was bisexual since fourth year and had dated both girls and blokes since then. He had told his friends over Christmas break in their fifth year; they had completely accepted it with no questions asked. Even Peter had seemed totally cool without asking anyone else what they thought about it first (that had really made Remus feel completely comfortable with it all).

His school-boy crush on Sirius had formed not long after that. He knew for sure that his friend was as straight as straight can be, but he just couldn't help it. Everything about Sirius was just so damn appealing to him; from his deep grey eyes to the way he sneezed…it was all perfect.

Remus was mentally kicking himself in his chair for being so ridiculous. He never should have let his emotions get carried away like this; because there was absolutely no way anything would ever be able to happen between them…ever.

He was torn. He wanted to tell Sirius _so_ bad, but knew that it would probably ruin their friendship. If he couldn't at least be friends with his love (yes, his love) then he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Why does this whole thing have to be so freaking hard?" He asked himself.

"What's so hard?" An unfamiliar voice asked from around the corner of shelves. "Maybe I can help you."

Remus looked over the top of his book just as the mystery speaker came around the corner. "Hey Étienne. Sorry, what was that you said?"

"I just said that 'if there's something you find difficult and you needed help that maybe I could umm…help.'" He said. Étienne was a seventh-year Ravenclaw with chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. If Remus remembered correctly, his parents had immigrated to England from France when Étienne was a little kid.

"Well, it just that I'm finding (he took a quick glimpse to check what book he was 'reading') the uses of Goblin blood in potions rather tricky to understand." _Phew! That was close._ He thought and tried hard to listen to what Étienne was explaining to him, when an idea struck.

_We have a lot in common, he's unbelievably sweet, and no one can say he isn't good looking; not that I'm shallow or anything, but damn! I could probably drown in those eyes for Merlin's sake. Most importantly, I think he may be into blokes. Hmm, I've never really thought about it before, but I might actually be attracted to him…a good relationship would be the best thing to keep my mind off 'other people'._

Remus re-directed his attention back on Étienne's talk of Goblin blood right before he finished "—So basically it's only the female blood that can be used in complicated potions because it's much more potent. Does that make sense?" He asked.

"I think so," Remus replied "But then what about the females' blood makes it so easy to work with?"

"Oh, that's a bit complicated. You see, it all starts before the goblin is even born when-"

Remus did his best to pretend to be taking in every word and play dumb. In fact, looking back he had read the entire book after a particularly rough transformation back in sixth-year. He already knew the answer his question, and all the others he occasionally asked in order to keep Étienne talking.

Every now and then, Remus would 'accidentally' brush his leg or arm against the Ravenclaw's gauging his reactions. After about an hour had gone by, he found himself running out of questions and looked into Étienne's eyes until he wrapped up what he was saying and met his gaze.

Remus analyzed the situation for a minute before deciding it would be okay and began to lean in towards Étienne. He lightly brushed his lips against the other boy's and was a bit surprised when he actually kissed back.

Remus reluctantly pulled back from the sweet little kiss and looked at Étienne once again. Seeing no protest he began to lean forward again and this time was met half way. This time, they were much more forward and eventually found themselves snogging.

"A-Hem!"

Both boys broke apart and looked over to find a _very _angry Ms. Pince glaring daggers at them. They didn't even need to be told before they grabbed their things and made a mad dash for the doors.

Remus and Étienne slowed their pace to a casual walk once in the halls. A comfortable silence fell between them. Remus could tell that Étienne was walking about a half step behind him to see where he would go, so Remus mounted the stairs in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

When they were outside the portrait hole he finally turned to look at Étienne.

"Je t'aime, et je pense que vous m'aimez aussi…Je suis très nerveux, mais voulez-vous sortir avec moi?" ("_I like you, and I think that you like me too. I'm very nervous, but would you like to go out with me?_") Étienne asked hesitantly.

Remus had never heard him speak French before, "_But then again, I should've known_" he thought. "Mais oui, bien sûr. Je t'a allumé." ("But yes, of course") He fluently replied back.

Étienne clearly hadn't been expecting Remus to know what he was saying, but smiled and quickly recovered. "Je peux t'embrasser?" ("Can I kiss you?")

Remus didn't bother to respond; rather he opted for simply leaving a lingering kiss on his new boyfriend's lips. "Ravenclaw's playing Slytherin this Saturday. Can I come to the match with you?"

"Definitely, I can't wait. Can you meet me in the library tomorrow too? We could work together."

"Sure. What time?"

"Hmm, let's say three."

"I'll be there." Remus smiled back at Étienne as he said goodbye and gave the Fat Lady the password. Sirius might even have been proud of him if he had been there; Remus had used a few of the moves he'd seen Sirius use hundreds of times on random girls. Yeah, that was a classic 'Sirius Black pick-up'; quick, simple, and to the point.

But all that aside, he actually was rather happy about this new relationship; it wasn't just something to keep his mind off of Sirius because the more he thought about it, the more he realized he liked Étienne. It was probably just his feelings for Sirius that had kept him from discovering these feelings before. In fact, as Remus thought back, that had been the reason he had been single since the previous March.

'_Well, no more! Just because he can't ever see me as more than a friend, doesn't mean that other people don't. Also, that was by no means a 'Sirius Black pick-up' because he never cares about those girls' feelings whereas I _do _care about Étienne.'_

He looked around the common room for his friends and saw them by the fireplace waving him over.

"Sirius, I don't think that playing exploding snap with James by the fireplace is a smart idea."

"Why not?"

"Let's see, Padfoot…I think it's the _exploding_ part." He laughed

Sirius chuckled too, but when he didn't show any signs of moving the game Remus decided to take his chances and sit down anyway.

The game continued on for what seemed like hours; Peter had fallen asleep on a nearby chair and quite frankly Remus couldn't blame him. James had had his eyebrows burnt off and the sleeves of Sirius' robes were singed at the ends. Remus was now officially bored out of his mind and his butt was numb from sitting in one place for so long. One thing Remus certainly didn't like was having a numb butt; it was probably why he never cared for playing Quidditch.

Sirius and James started to pack up the game and Remus tried to stand. Tried being the key word. His stupid numb arse made him loose his balance when he stood and he toppled right into the waiting arms of none other than Sirius Black. '_Fuck!' _

He straightened himself up as fast as he could and apologized to his friend.

"It's alright mate. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit stiff from staying so still for so long."

"Oh. Hey mate, was your hair like that before?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing major, it just looks all rumpled up. It's usually so neat…"

"Looks like he's been snogging." Said James as they headed for their dorm.

Sirius and James chuckled at this, but when Remus froze for a second on the steps the two of them shared a glance.

"Wait." Asked Sirius, "_Have_ you been snogging?"

"Wow guys, it's as if you think all I do is eat, study, prank, and sleep." When he was met with silence he slapped the backs of their heads playfully. "I'll have you know that I'm now seeing someone."

The looks on his friends faces was priceless and he wished he had a camera; Lily would've loved to see this. Sure he had always kept his relationships secret from his friends (he didn't want them to prank whoever it was he was dating…it's what they always did to Peter and now the poor guy had stopped trying) but he didn't think it would be a big deal.

James was the first to recover. "That's great mate. Do we have a new addition to the Marauders?"

"Nah, I don't think he's the type." Remus laughed at the thought of Étienne trying to prank someone.

"So it's a he?" asked James.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, we'll have him converted to our ways in no time…much easier than a girl. I've been working on Lily for years now." The two of them laughed together about this. James really had been trying to get Lily to pull a prank on someone other than himself…but it wasn't working and he now had two scars to prove it.

Sirius on the other hand still hadn't spoken and his mouth was hanging open.

"Oh come off it Padfoot." Said James and nudged his best friend in the shoulder "This is great, so stop acting all weird. Come on, we haven't made it halfway up the stairs yet."

Sirius slowly began to pick up his pace to catch up to his friends, but it was obvious his mind was somewhere else.

They reached the dorm and started to get dressed for bed. Sirius seemed to be back to normal and was chatting away with James while Remus went to go brush his teeth in their bathroom. Remus came back a few minutes later and was more than ready to climb under his sheets and get some well-deserved rest.

"So Remus." Said Sirius "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, it's Étienne Belleau from Ravenclaw. You know, brown hair, blue eyes, best friends with Frank Simmons on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Oh yeah, he's really smart."

"Well duh Padfoot" said James "He's a Ravenclaw. They're all mini geniuses over there."

"True." Sirius replied and for the briefest space of time Remus saw an odd look cross over his friend's face.

_Was it hurt? Jealousy? Anger? I can't be sure…_

Remus just pretended he didn't see it, because he wasn't really sure if he had seen anything at all. Best to just let it go.

He went to bed as James put out the light and snuggled up in all the blankets. He couldn't wait to see Étienne again tomorrow in the library. It would be great to spend some time working (amongst other things) with someone he liked, and possibly even get some work finished. Not that his friends weren't great, but every time he took one of them with him to study, they'd only sit still for about 5 minutes before complaining that their 'book allergies' were bothering them. Yes, tomorrow was shaping up to be a good day and he was eager for the night to pass.

……………………………….

A little note- - Étienne – It's (obviously from the chapter) a French name. It can be translated to Steven, so later on that's probably what I'll call him. Just if you were wondering, it's pronounced like: the letter A, then the letter T, then the letter N. A-T-N. That's the best was I can describe sounds )

Well, there it is. Another chapter! Do you like? Hate? Let me know and leave a review!

The chapters a bit short, but this one is the longest yet, so I'm getting better with that.


	4. This Changes Everything

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter Four: Oh Crap…I Think I Love You **

Sirius was pissed. He wasn't completely sure why, but he was absolutely livid with a fiery passion that consumed his soul. And the worst part was he didn't have a bloody clue why. He was fine earlier, but now he just couldn't seem to wrap his head around things.

"Why, why, fuck-edy why??" Sirius moaned to no one in particular.

"Why what, mate?" James asked from over on his bed. "Why are you pacing and trying to wear a hole in the floor? Why are you talking so loud when Remus and Pete have just fallen asleep? Why are you not as amazing as me? Why are you staring at me like that? There are a lot of 'why' questions one could ask in this type of situation."

"'Why haven't I smothered you in your sleep yet?' is actually what I was going for." Sirius gritted out between his teeth, glaring daggers at James.

"Ow! That hurts me Sirius, right here," James pointed his finger at his heart and pouted. "Fine. So what's actually the question?"

"Why am I so bloody upset about all of this?!"

"Upset about what?" James said in a rather bored voice as he propped his head on his elbow to face Sirius from his bead.

"Everything. Everything's just so frustrating with _Remus!_" He quickly covered his mouth with his hands because of how high he realized his voice had gone. The color visibly drained from his face when he saw Remus begin to stir.

"What?" Remus muttered as he rolled over half asleep to look in the general direction of all the noise.

"Oh bugger! It's nothing Moony; I just tripped over your trunk. It's no big deal, just go back to sleep." Sirius replied hastily. Remus muttered something illegible, but slumped back down under the covers as James got up and placed a silencing charm around his bed and their door to be safe.

"_What_ was that outburst for? People are _sleeping_."

"Since when do you care about other people's sleep?"

"Since I was almost lucky enough to be sleeping myself," said James, clearly upset.

Sirius just brushed it off, "But he's why I'm upset. After he told me he was going out with that Étienne bloke, I've been all like _blah_!" Sirius waved his arms around frantically to emphasize his point.

"You were like what?" James asked. In response Sirius repeated his crazy movements and James started laughing at him.

"This is _not_ funny! I mean, now I know _what's_ made me upset, but I still don't have the faintest clue as to why."

"Well that seems pretty obvious, doesn't it?"

"Clearly not." Sirius stated as he got up and began pacing around the dorm again.

"Apparently. Well the reason is because you, my dear friend, are jealous."

"You say that like it's the most obvious thing in the whole wide world, but _why_?"

"Because you're rich, good-looking, privileged, smart when you actually apply yourself, and used to getting every single thing that you want." Sirius still looked lost, causing James to let out an exasperated sigh, "But the one thing you can't have is Remus."

"You're missing something pretty basic here; I don't _want_ Remus," Sirius stated.

"Yes you do. You just didn't realize it until you couldn't have him anymore. Now that he's going out with Étienne, he's off the market and you're realizing, subconsciously, that you didn't know what you had until it was gone."

"But I knew _exactly _what I had, and it isn't gone. Remus is still here; he's still my same old friend."

"Yeah, but he's not you're same old _single_ friend anymore, so now it's all different."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. I can tell you clearly didn't realize this, but you act differently around him."

"Different, like how?"

"Like you look at him differently, you're always touching him in some way when you're walking or sitting down at lunch, you have these little jokes with him that make absolutely _no_ sense to anyone but you. The list goes on….You're so jealous, I'm almost nervous what you'll do about it."

"You're wrong," Sirius stated firmly, but somewhere deep inside he realized James was right. However, he was going to let himself break so easily.

"You know I'm not. Just think about it." And Sirius thought. At some point he had had stopped pacing, and he was now staring intently at the floor thinking everything over.

The more he thought, the clearer everything became for him. It was almost as if an imaginative weight had been lifted off his shoulders; he felt free for the first time in a long time. "Oh crap…I think I love him." As soon as the words had left Sirius' lips he was simply amazed to hear them. "Crap, this changes everything."

"It sure does"

"No James, it changes _everything_."

"If it changes so much, then why don't you tell him?"

Sirius walked the few short steps over to Remus' bed and leaned over slightly over his sleeping form. "Oh crap…I think I love you," he said.

"How 'bout a little louder Sirius; with some more conviction."

"Remus, I think I _love_ you!" Sirius almost yelled in Remus' face, but Remus did not stir.

"Great progress, mate," James called across the room as he finally got himself comfy for sleep. "Next time let's try that when he's awake and there aren't any silencing charms." With that, James turned off the lights in the room with a wave of his wand, leaving Sirius standing over Remus with his mouth hanging open.

"James…?"

"What Sirius?"

"Sometime I hate you more than a fat kid hates salad."

"That's an unfair assumption….You really enjoy a 'Caesar' every once in a while."

Sirius didn't even form a reply, but in the dark James could clearly hear the sounds of him attempting to make his way to the bathroom in the dark to have some quality time in front of the mirror.

………………………………………………..

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay with my updates, but I got lost with time and then my laptop with the whole story on it completely crashed! Anyway, this is nothing _at all _like what I originally had for this chapter. In fact the original chapter 4 was roughly about 8 pages (twice as long as this) and I personally feel was a lot better. But like I said before, I wrote the original over 4 months ago and my computer crashed. My old chapter hardly even focused on Sirius at all, and he hadn't quite worked out his feelings yet…I feel as though I rushed this, but it'll have to do. I was determined today to post at least _something_ for this, but the next chapter will definitely be a lot more thorough and like what I initially had in my head.

Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! Happy Tuesday : )


	5. Unbelievable

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter Four: Unbelievable**

The next morning at breakfast, Remus walked into the Great Hall with a spring in his step. It was odd, he thought, but everyone seemed to notice. He wasn't used to the attention. Sure he was popular, all the Marauders were, but he was always more withdrawn, and usually liked to step back and give James and Sirius the spotlight. It seemed to suit them better.

Flashing a very un-Remus-like smile in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, Remus sat down with his friends. Peter started talking to him, but as soon as he recognized Peter's whining tone (which _always _meant he wanted to _compare_ homework assignments) he brushed him off and leaned across Sirius' plate to grab some toast.

When he was _oh so close_ to taking the first delicious bite, fingers started snapping in his face and for the briefest moment he thought about biting _them_ instead.

"Earth to Moony!" James called across the table, still snapping his fingers. Remus couldn't resist, he leaned forward and took a mock bite at his friend's wiggling hand.

James put his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Watch out Prongs," said Sirius "That Remus Lupin is a crazy one."

"Great, so now you really agree with Peeves about me being 'Loony Loopy Lupin' or whatever it is he's taken to calling me these days. Thanks Pads, I love you too." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem." Sirius smirked at him and winked.

"So Moony," started James "after Charms at the end of the day, can you help me out with something?"

"Sorry, I can't. I already have somewhere I need to be. Besides, I've already told you that I don't want to know anything about whatever you and Sirius may—"

"—Or may not—" Commented Sirius.

"—be doing. So even if I was free, I couldn't help you."

"But it doesn't have anything to do with that, honest! I just need your help with some Transfiguration work for N.E.W.Ts." Sirius scoffed at James across the table, but over the many voices in the Great Hall Remus didn't seem to notice. "Come on Remus, we all know you're the smartest in our group. I really need to get this stuff down before time slips away."

"Well…yes, I know but—"

"Please!" James whined, "It won't take long, I promise."

"Fine," Remus sighed, "but I can't stay more than ten minutes."

"Why?" Sirius implored.

"Because I have stuff. I've already told you."

"I'll make it quick Remus," said James, "Meet me in the unused classroom next to Flitwick's when you've got all your things together after class."

"Sure thing." Remus sighed. He wasn't thrilled about this.

* * *

When class was over, Remus gathered all of his rolls of parchment and quills he used for the lesson, and went next door to the abandoned room James had indicated. He walked in and James was already there, sitting on top of one of the desks.

"So what was it you needed me for?"

"Remember how for last year's final exam we needed to properly transfigure individual body parts."

"Yeah. You practiced for months on Peter and still managed to mess up during the test."

"I don't think McGonagall will ever be the same."

"Physically or mentally?"

"Probably both." James smirked and looked off and looked off almost dreamily.

"Focus James. I have my Transfiguration book in my bag. I'll look up the incantations and you can practice on me. Just make sure you have the Map out."

"Why?"

"Because if I need the Hospital Wing after this, I want you to take me a way where there's no people." Remus looked down and began rummaging through his schoolbag for his book.

"Wow. Your faith in me is simply amazing."

"Oh please! If I were McGonagall I'd be sure to have Madam Pomfry right here in the room."

"No, if you were McGonagall, I'd have to reassess my values and get some new friends."

Remus chuckled as he pulled out the desired book. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to find the pages he needed. James looked over the incantations as if they were going to tell him the meaning of life and had Remus go over every single one of them related to transfiguring the body.

After a slight hesitation, Remus allowed James to practice on him, and thankfully when James appeared to be done, he was still in one solid piece with no obvious damage.

"James, what time is it?"

James looked down at the watch, "About 3:45."

'_Shit!'_ _"_Um, are you all set then? You said it wouldn't take too long…."

"Whoops. I guess time flies when you're having fun."

'_I wasn't having fun you git!' "_I really should be going. I had some things I needed to do."

"Hang on Moony."

"What?" _'If you make me stay much longer, I may have to kill you...'_

"I just need help with one more thing."

'_I could hide your body where they'd never find it...'_ "What is it James?" Remus gritted out.

"Transfiguring vocal cords." James stated simply.

"I don't even think that's possible."

"Sure it is. If you do it right, it changes the sound of your voice."

"I don't think that's safe. If you want to alter a voice, the best way is with a charm. I can lend you my book later."

"It's perfectly safe."

"That's _exactly_ what you said to Peter when you asked him to jump off a bridge."

"That was one time!"

"No offense, but I think once is enough when it comes to something like that."

"Well it was high tide in the Themes River and I wanted to show Lily my lifeguard skills."

"Did that work?"

"No….She was too worried about Wormtail to watch my amazing swan dive and retrieval skills."

"Precisely."

"Precisely what?"

"Your plan to win Lily over didn't work, and this won't work either. I'm sorry, but I need to be going." And on that note Remus walked away, leaving a rather defeated James in his wake.

* * *

Remus ran as fast as he could toward the library, but it was still three floors down and the enchanted staircases seemed to be working against him. He almost toppled over a small second year girl, and had a very close call with a suit of armor, but in five minutes flat he was in the library searching for Etienne. He walked up the aisles he knew by heart and made his way to his usual table where he assumed they would be meeting; no one was there. It was too late; Etienne was already gone.

* * *

Dinner rolled around quickly, and Remus made his way down to the Great Hall. He put down his schoolbag and took his seat between Peter and Lily, across from James and Sirius.

He grabbed two slices of bread and prepared to make a sandwich. "Sirius can you pass the ham?"

Before Sirius could reply, much less help Remus, Etienne was walking over towards the table. Scratch that…the French boy was _strutting_ and looking positively livid.

"_Where_ were you?" He asked.

"Bonjour! J'adore les pommes!" ("_Hello!_ _I_ _love_ _apples!_") Sirius replied confidently. It was the only French he had ever picked up from his French nanny. Well, that and something about his mother…but every time he asked someone what it meant, they gaped at him and slowly walked away.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me French-y, I love apples." He stated simply. Etienne, who clearly wasn't used to Sirius' nonsense, was at a loss for words. When he gave up on trying to form a solid sentence with him, he turned his attentions back to Remus. This time, his expression was far more upset than angry.

"I waited for you for almost an hour. I had to go tutor a first year and couldn't wait any more."

"I know. I got tied up with…stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. As soon as I realized how late it was I bolted from the fifth floor to the library as fast as I could. You could even ask that little Ravenclaw, Carolyn Bishop; I nearly gave her a heart attack." Remus faintly smiled at the memory, and hoped Etienne saw that he was truly upset about the whole thing. The last thing he wanted was their relationship to end before it even started. He needed this right now. It'd been far too long.

He felt a little better when Etienne looked down a bit and let out a small chuckle. That certainly wasn't a bad sign.

"It's fine. These things happen, we can always meet up again soon. It isn't the end of the world."

"I'm glad." Remus stated. "How about after classes tomorrow? I have to tutor Sasha Kostner during my break." Everyone around him cringed when he said her name. "Oh, she's not _that_ bad."

"No," said Peter, "she's worse."

Upon hearing this, a small wave of snickering could be heard flowing down the Gryffindor table. Sasha Kostner was…well, there wasn't one particular word to describe her. Sasha was many things. She was a blonde haired, green eyed sixth year Slytherin. She was captain of the Slytherin cheerleaders, and she was a downright bitch. Everyone was pretty sure where she got it from; her dad had been thrown in Azkaban ages ago, and her 'trophy-wife' mother was about to go on trial for using the Imperius on one of the maids. She was extremely popular in her given house, but everyone else loathed her, or they were desperately afraid of her. Either way, Sasha was a force to be reckoned with.

Remus was the only one who thought much differently of her. He sort of pitied her, and since he was the only Gryffindor she didn't seem to hate on principle, he had taken it upon himself to make everyone else see that she wasn't all bad. The same thing he had done with Severus during first year…only this time it hadn't come 'round to bite him in the arse.

"She isn't that bad." Remus said. "You just need to give her a chance."

"Not after she 'accidentally' broke my broom in second year," said James.

"Well, then give her a _second_ chance." Remus pleaded.

"Not after she 'lost' my favorite muggle sweatshirt," said Sirius.

"Give her a _third_ chance?"

"Not after that time she—" Etienne was cut off.

"Okay, okay! I get it, she's terrible! But I don't have any problems with her, and she needs some help, so can we just let it go?" He didn't hear any protests.

* * *

In the Common Room after dinner, Peter was once again being demolished in a game of chess against James. Remus was relaxing on a large chair close by, nearly asleep, reading a novel for fun. Sirius was sitting on the floor between his friends, looking into the fire.

"Goddamn Pete! How'd you figure that out?" Peter, it seemed, was making a comeback.

"I practiced a little," Peter said sheepishly.

Sirius turned away from the fireplace. "Speaking of practice, James. How'd it go with Remus earlier?"

"Pretty good," James replied, but his attention was mostly focused on getting the upper hand back in the game.

"Did you work on the vocal cords like we needed?"

"No, Remus ran out on m—"

"Like you needed?" Remus asked with an edge in his voice, all interest in his book gone.

"Well, I-I...James was going to fill me in on what you covered to help me study," Sirius said weakly.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Remus…"

"Don't try and pull that with me, _you never fucking study! You're completely UNBELIEVABLE!_" Remus' voice had gone so shrill that if he'd continued, only the dogs in Hogsmead would have been able to hear him. The eyes of everyone in the Common Room were now fixed upon Remus; they'd never heard him yell before. Some even thought it was physically impossible for him to do so.

Remus couldn't stand it, not any of it. He couldn't stand everyone staring at him in disbelief. He couldn't stand Sirius' confused look. Worst of all, he couldn't stand that he'd run out of things to say. He was at a complete loss for words to throw in Sirius' face, so he did the next best thing that came into his head; he slammed his book shut, chucked it Sirius' head, stormed up the stairs to the dormitory, and slammed the door behind him with all the strength he had.

A whole minute after Remus' exit, and the Gryffindors were still torn between staring at Sirius and the staircase. It was maddening.

"Will you guys stop your bloody staring?!" Sirius exclaimed. It he had to sit like that anymore, he was afraid his head might explode. At the sound of his voice breaking the heavy silence in the room, everyone jumped as if hit and proceeded to act as if they hadn't been staring in the first place.

Even with everyone now going out of their way to ignore him, Sirius felt suffocated by them. He got himself up and slowly went towards the stairs to go have a talk with Remus. Even the impending awfulness of the conversation he knew he would have was a better option than remaining in the Common Room for even another second.

He must've stood outside his dorm door for five minutes before he gathered his Gryffindor courage, which seemed to have escaped him, and knocked tentatively. He wasn't sure why he even bothered to knock; it was his room too, Remus didn't own the place. When he didn't hear any reply from inside, he opened the door just enough to squeeze himself through.

Before he had even closed the door behind him, Remus' icy voice cut across the room. "You used me, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than an actual question. Sirius paused before answering in order to place where Remus was in the room. He found him sitting on the window sill by James' bed, looking at the night sky over the Forbidden Forest.

"Do you want an ugly truth, or a pretty lie?"

Upon hearing this, Remus let out a cold laugh that didn't suit him at all. "I don't even care. I can never tell the difference with you anyway." Sirius cringed.

"I was trying to keep you in the dark about it."

"The prank?"

"Yeah. James and I were stuck with the vocal aspect of the prank and we needed your help, but you didn't want to be involved so we kinda' sorta' manipulated you."

"Lovely."

"I'm so sorry! We would've told you, but if we did, we knew you wouldn't agree."

Remus was momentarily taken aback; apologies from Sirius were few and far between. In fact, the only time he had ever heard him apologize to anybody was when Sirius apologized obsessively after the 'issue' between him and Snape on the full moon.

"I don't care Sirius. Just go away."

"Remus I—"

"No! Just leave me alone. Do you even understand what you could've done today?"

"No, not really." Sirius honestly didn't know.

"I'm bloody lucky that Etienne didn't simply decide to break things off with me earlier. It's not as if we're serious or anything yet, so what would it matter to him?"

"Yeah, he said he was waiting for you, he looked a bit pissed at first. I tried to calm him down with something completely random…it seemed to work."

"Well for your information, we were _supposed_ to meet in the library at three. But that obviously didn't happen. I know exactly what he must have been thinking too; that I only agreed to go out with him as a joke. I _am_ a Marauder after all, it's what we do. He must've thought we were having a great laugh behind some ruddy bookshelf for nearly an hour while he waited for me. He must've been so embarrassed. I know I would be." Almost as an afterthought Remus added, "I hope you're happy." He then went back to looking out the window, apparently done with Sirius.

"We didn't know that you had plans to meet up with him. You just told us that you had 'somewhere you needed to be'. If I'd known, we wouldn't've done it today."

"But you still would've done it." Remus looked away again.

Sirius wanted nothing more than to leave Remus alone, he really did, but he always felt like he needed the last word. He was aiming to say something to calm Remus down, but sometimes centuries of family history were hard to work against. His stupid pureblood upbringing, which he hated more than anything, reared its ugly head and snapped at Remus.

"Actually, I'm the complete opposite. I wish he _had_ broken it off with you. That would've been peachy. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Ha! A relationship with a werewolf! Of course you won't tell him; you can't. He'd never look at you twice if he knew what I know. Everything will be a complete and utter lie! You can't even take off your _shirt_ in front of him because of your scars; he'd figure you out. Do you have any idea how disgusted someone like _him_ would be of someone like _you_? It—"

"He couldn't be nearly as disgusted as _I_ am with _you_ right now!" With that, Remus bolted out of the dorm, down the stares, through a crowd of very confused students in the Common Room, and into the corridor with tears streaming down his face.

Not wanting to be followed by James or Peter, he moved quickly away from the portrait hole and carried himself absentmindedly throughout the castle, not really caring where he ended up. The only thing that mattered was that it be far, _far _away from Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

After what must've been about an hour, Remus couldn't be sure, he found himself standing in front of a large area of aged wood in the stone walls with a bronze, eagle-shaped knocker on it. He knocked once just above it and a musical voice came from the eagle's beak.

"Where do objects that are vanished go?"

Remus thought about it for a moment before answering, "They go nowhere, and yet everywhere at the same time."

The knocker seemed to accept his answer and through the wood appeared a door, which Remus opened to enter Ravenclaw's Common Room. He was fortunate to find that all of the Ravenclaws had already gone to bed. He'd only been in there once before, and he still hadn't gotten over the size of it. Almost everything was in the Ravenclaw house colors, and the high domed ceiling was somewhat of a marvel. He was also slightly jealous of the view many tall bay windows provided.

He walked quietly across the room, wary of any loose floorboards that may have attracted unwanted attention. He then climbed a spiral staircase until he reached the seventh year boys' dormitories. He had to cautiously peak into three different rooms before he found the one he was looking for.

He slowly entered Etienne's dorm and crept over to his bed. He suddenly felt like a total creep, but he had already (albeit unintentionally) come this far and he'd be damned if he was going back to face Sirius. He gently shook Etienne awake.

Etienne jerked awake, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was who woke him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, so as not to wake his dorm-mates.

"I-I'm not completely sure…I just came here without thinking."

Etienne's eyes were now adjusting to the darkness and he noticed the tears that were still pouring down Remus' face. "What happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Umm, do you think maybe I could sleep here tonight…I don't want to go back to my room."

Etienne looked shocked, but quickly moved over to make room for Remus to crawl into bed. "That's fine. Don't worry about it."

Remus got settled under the covers and Etienne went to pull the curtains around his four-poster shut. "Are you sure you're alright?" Etienne asked in a very concerned voice.

"Not really," Remus said as he pushed himself up against Etienne for warmth. "I'll talk about it tomorrow though, I promise." And with that, Remus turned over and cried his heart out on Etienne's pillow, not caring how weird the whole situation was. He didn't seem to care about a lot f things tonight. Etienne didn't seem to care either. He just held Remus close and rocked him gently until he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That's definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope you guys liked it. I know the last chapter wasn't the greatest, but this is actually what chapter four _should_ have been like. Oh well. I'm back on my plot line now, so it's starting to come together : )

Please leave a review on your way out. Cheers!


	6. The Morning After

**A/N to my reviewers:**

astarael013: Thanks a bunch!

Sw33t D4rk Ange1z: lol I had csi on in the background and couldn't resist…it's one of my favorites too (smiles).

Shards of Dawn: thank you! This is the first marauder fic I've done, so I've really been trying to pin down their personalities…they're really fun to write.

horribly random: …so much for continuing soon, huh? I meant to keep updates close together, but so many things got in the way…I'll keep it coming (pinky promise).

Genoveve: thanks so much! Horatio is definitely my favorite on csi Miami…I got even more hooked when we found out about his son with a rich, murderous mother (oh la la!)

RankEgg: lol I'm trying!

HandedToObsoletion: foreign languages are always fun; I consider it as studying for French class lol. My dad was pretty shocked when I got my report card and my French grade was higher than my English…that's pretty pathetic : )

Celdria; I'm so glad to hear it : )

MinervaEvenstar: I felt the argument was unfortunate as well…while I was writing this chapter, I had bulleted notes written down (because my laptop crashed) and the fight wasn't even in it! When I got to that point in the chapter, it just sort of came out and felt right to me in my gut. Now I have to focus on getting Sirius out of this delightful little mess…oh jeez!

CrazyRV: haha if I were there I would've hit him too. I would've had Remus do it, but I don't think that fits his character. You put an idea in my head though (thanks!), so brace yourself…there's some smackage coming up : )

Miss Music666: Thanks!

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter Six: The Morning After**

As soon as James saw Remus run out the door he was torn; should he run after his friend and console him, or should he him give him his space? He decided the latter and started to go up stairs to confront Sirius, leaving Peter behind. At least this way, when he had to talk to Remus he would know what was wrong. It's always easier to console someone when you know why they're upset, instead of having to listen to what little bits of information they can get out between tears and gasps for air.

He entered their shared dorm and saw Sirius beating his head repetitively against a nearby wall.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…_

"How bad is it?" James asked and let out and exasperated sigh on his way to sit on his bed.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…_

"That bad? Alright Sirius, what did you do?"

_Thump…Thump…_

"Sirius?"

_Thump…Thump…_

"Sirius!"

"I've done it. I've finally done it." Sirius sounded completely defeated. James was scared.

"Done what?"

"I've finally been such an arse that Moony will never want to talk to me ever again. Ever."

_Thump…_

"Sirius, stop doing that." With a final _'Thump' _for good measure, Sirius reluctantly backed away from the wall to sit down upon Peter's bed. He positioned himself so that he was facing James, whose bed was directly to the right of Peter's, but refused to look at him. Apparently, there was something fascinating about Wormtail's bed-spread, although James couldn't see anything there.

"What exactly is it that you've said and done?"

"_Psh_! What I haven't said is a much shorter list."

"Come on Pads, just tell me. It can't possibly be worse than the whole 'incident' last year with Snape."

"You're right,—"

"—Of course I am—"

"—it not _that_ bad….It's so much worse!"

"Oh, honestly! Just tell me already."

"You'll hate me when I do, and I don't think I could really blame you."

"You know that that's not true," James said in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"If you say so. I basically told Remus that I wished Etienne had broken up with him, and that he wouldn't be wanted if anyone else knew about his 'condition', and that everything about him is a complete lie, and how people like Etienne would be disgusted by him, and then I was about to tell him about how peop—"

_Smack!_

James had hit Sirius right across the face as hard as he possibly could. To his surprise, Sirius just took the hit, shut his mouth, and began to stare at the sheets again. James was awestruck.

"I.Can't.Believe.You.Said.What.I.Think.You.Just.Said." James gritted out, punctuating each word with lighter hits to various parts of Sirius' head and shoulders. If Sirius had looked up -which he currently didn't have the courage to do- he wouldn't have been shocked to see that James' face had almost turned red, and the vein on his right temple was throbbing ominously.

Since Sirius was no longer near the wall, he slowly let his upper body slip sideways so that his head '_Thumped_' off one of the four posters of the bed.

"Stop thumping!" James had to take a second to breathe and massage his temples. "I can't believe you did that. Why didn't you just cut his heart out, throw some salt in the wound and watch him bleed to death on the floor while listening to opera? _That_ would've been less painful!"

"You have no idea how badly I wish he'd done that to _me_. I've completely and thoroughly fucked everything up in the worst possible way! Do you think I'm a terrible person?" Sirius had tears in his eyes - James had never seen him cry before.

"No, I don't." Sirius looked skeptical. "I think you're an incredibly stupid person who doesn't think before he opens his mouth. You did something terrible, but it doesn't make you a terrible person. You'd better think of an insanely mind-blowing way to make this up to Remus."

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out," Sirius muttered.

"And if I were you I'd stay far, _far_ away from Lily."

"Why?"

"Because when she finds out about this, she's gonna' explode like a nuclear bomb. It won't be pretty. You know she loves Remus like a brother."

Sirius sighed heavily and banged his head against the wooden canopy again. This time James didn't say anything about it, and left the room to fill Peter in.

'_This can't possibly end well.' _James thought.

* * *

When Remus woke up in the morning, it took him a moment to place where he was. He was initially very shocked to have someone else in his bed pressed so close against him, but then he remembered that it wasn't his bed at all. Then, out of nowhere, everything from the night before came flooding back to him; he almost wanted to cry again, but quickly fought down the urge.

He carefully turned over in a pair of strong arms and looked up at Etienne. He was still asleep, but Remus figured he would wake up soon. Sure enough, within five minutes his eyes slowly opened, he yawned, and asked Remus if he wanted to talk about last night.

"Sirius is a thoughtless, mean, arrogant, dick-faced, coldhearted _wanker_!"

"So what's upset you?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Oops! Sorry, I thought that was just some sort of reminder."

"Ugh! Why is he so completely thoughtless?!"

"Remus I said this to you a long time ago; I told you that 'Sirius is not a good friendship type person. He's not a giver, he's a taker. And even though he may sometimes seem like a great guy who's fun to hang out with, he's always going to be a burden to you.' That's what's been worrying me since the day you started becoming really good friends with him."

Remus paused. "You never said any of that to me…"

"Oh. Well I said it to someone."

"Then that would be behind my back."

"Oh, come on Remus."

"No, it's fine. That actually makes a lot of sense. Lily has some similar views about Sirius."

"She's who I told!" Etienne exclaimed as he seemingly remembered the conversation from second year. "She doesn't like him a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, they don't see eye to eye on a quite a few things." Remus let out a low chuckle and felt a little bit better. Only a little bit.

"So what's happened? You really worried me last night. I've never seen anyone simply brake down like that." Etienne reached down to gently stroke Remus' light brown hair.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, no. You don't have to be sorry. I'm just concerned is all." This made Remus crack a small smile.

"Thank you," Remus said quietly. Then a bit louder, "Sirius just said some things that hit me pretty hard."

"Like what?"

"Well, I got really mad at Sirius because he lied to me so that he and James could get some information about a spell they need. I made a scene in the Common room about it and then I stormed up to my dormitory. Sirius followed me up and things got pretty heated. He said that it'd be peachy if you'd've broken up with me, and then he kept cutting me down."

"What did he say about you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe someday I can, but right now it's too personal."

"He was making fun of a secret you have?"

"Something like that."

"I can understand." Etienne smiled softly and placed a kiss on the top of Remus head. Remus crinkled his nose and smiled back.

"Hey, what time is it?"

Etienne pulled the curtains around his bed open slightly to look over Remus' shoulder at his clock. "About 6:30."

"I should probably be going. I need some clean clothes for today, and I have to get my schoolbag."

"Fine, you can leave my nice, warm, cozy bed if you want to."

"Ha! I don't _want_ to, I _have_ to. But hey, you didn't even ask me out a week ago and I'm already in your bed. I'd say you're pretty lucky as it is." Remus winked and he went to climb out of bed. His uniform from the other day was wrinkled beyond belief, and he looked like a wreck. If anyone from last night was in Gryffindor Common Room already, they'd think he'd ran out the portrait hole and spent the night in the woods.

"So Remus," Etienne called after him as Remus was on his way out the door, "do you still want to meet up after school today?"

"After last night, more than ever." With a final smile Remus left the dorm, went down a spiral staircase, through the Ravenclaw Common Room – and a group of very confused Ravenclaws - , and continued across the castle towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Remus was on a stealth mission. He had to get from the Ravenclaw Tower –'_which just so happens to be the second tallest tower in the castle'-,_ across the school, down to the seventh floor, through the portrait of the Fat Lady, across Gryffindor common room, and into his room. He then had to change his clothes, gather his homework, mess up his bead so James and Peter would think he had come back -'_fuck what Sirius thinks'_-, and leave for breakfast. And he had to do it all without being seen. _'Great.'_

He was lucky enough to actually make into Gryffindor common room before anyone saw him. There were about twenty people total in the large room, Lily was among them. He tried to brush it off like there was nothing at all out of the ordinary, but he knew that he was failing miserably.

'_Everyone's bound to think I'm completely insane. Jeez, first last night, now this…I can hardly blame them. I look as if I spent last night sleeping in the Forbidden Forest._

'_Just keep walking; hopefully no one will try to talk to me. I'm almost to the stairs…maybe Lily will actually get let me away without an interrogation.'_

"Remus?" Lily asked tentatively from where she sat relatively nearby.

'_So close, and yet so far…' _

Remus turned around slightly from where he was, with one foot already on the stairs, "What Lily?"

"What's up with all that?" She looked him up and down and motioned at him with her arms.

"I had a rough night," he said simply. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure." Lily gave him a funny look, but he couldn't dwell on it.

As soon as Remus reached his door, he was back in stealth mode. He opened the door just wide enough to squeeze himself through, and shut it quietly behind him. He walked across the room towards his bed, skipping over the floorboards he knew would squeak. Taking a quick look around to see that everyone was still sleeping -_'I have to remember to appreciate their laziness more often'_-, he quickly mussed up his sheets and pillows until he thought it looked believable enough, and cast a quick warming charm on his bed -_'Just in case'_-. He then grabbed his homework from his nightstand, threw it in his schoolbag and began to strip. As soon as his dirty clothes were off, he was literally throwing clean ones on.

Once dressed, Remus snuck back across the room towards the door. He was almost there until…

_Squeak!_

He was a bit careless and stepped on one of the loose floorboards. And of course, like clockwork, Sirius chose that exact moment to start waking up.

In a moment of panic Remus dug wildly into his bag, grabbed a book he prayed he wouldn't need until later, threw it (not so gently) at Sirius' half asleep form, and hoped it distracted him enough so that Sirius wouldn't notice him bolting out of the room.

'_Nice one! Completely inconspicuous.' _

* * *

Once in the Common Room, Remus brushed quickly away from Lily and proceeded out the portrait hole into the seventh floor corridor. He noticed her following him, but he was hoping to get some food in his stomach before she beat answers out of him like a P.O.W..

Unfortunately he wasn't able to get very far before he heard an obnoxiously sugar coated voice ringing in his ears.

"Oh Remus, _there_ you are!" Remus whipped his head around so fast he could hear his neck give a little crack.

"Good morning Sasha," Remus said, massaging his neck. "Can I hel—"

"Yep. You said you were going to tutor me today," Sasha cut him off whilst idly twirling a piece of her blonde hair between her fingers.

"Um yes, but not until our brea—"

"Perfect! Come on." She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him down a staircase towards the library.

"No Sasha. I have to eat first."

"Eat? Oh no silly, you wouldn't want to do that. All the food will go straight to your cute little bum, and then it won't be so little."

"But I'm _hungry_," Remus said, trying hard to keep the edge out of his voice. Just because _she_ was currently on a food binge, didn't mean everyone else had to be.

"Ugh fine! Chew on this." She shoved a piece if spearmint gum roughly into his mouth. "Better?" She asked sweetly, as if she _hadn't_ just assaulted his face.

"Much," Remus replied. _'…Probably best not to argue with her.'_ He didn't even protest when she (almost literally) dragged him down the stairs. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he mouthed a quick _'Help me!'_ to Lily before disappearing around a corner. All he could do was keep the fingers of his free hand crossed, hoping she had understood and wasn't mad that he'd ignored her.

* * *

A/N: Remus has been kidnapped! Oh my (gasps).

Yay! I've done another chapter in a week; I'm almost consistent again (gasps). I hoped you enjoyed it. I've been having some writer's block with this story, but the next two chapters should really get the plot going. Also, if anyone would like to help me out and beta for me, I'd really appreciate it! I'm flying solo here, and I could really use a second set of eyes for grammar and spelling errors.

Please leave a review on your way out. Cheers!


	7. Breakfast Planning

**Some Sirius Mischief Managed**

**Chapter Seven: Breakfast Planning**

"_Squeak!_

_He was a bit careless and stepped on one of the loose floorboards. And of course, like clockwork, Sirius chose that exact moment to start waking up._

_In a moment of panic Remus dug wildly into his bag, grabbed a book he prayed he wouldn't need until later, threw it (not so gently) at Sirius' half asleep form, and hoped it distracted him enough so that Sirius wouldn't notice him bolting out of the room."_

Sirius had been in the process of calmly waking up from a night of tormented sleep, when all of a sudden…

_Thud!_

"Ow!" Sirius yelled as a rather large text book bounced off his left shoulder. "What the hell!" He looked around for the source, but no one was there. He looked over to Remus bed – _'Given the circumstances, he's got the most reason to attack me mid-wake_ _up' –_, but it was empty. Next there was Peter, but he was snoring rather loudly – _'So much for that'_ –. Then there was James, who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to his – _'He's sleeping almost too soundly…' –_.

"Prongs, what was that for?!" Sirius said loud enough to wake his friend up.

"W-What was what for?" James replied groggily.

"Sending your…Advanced Ancient Runes book on a crash course for my bed."

"What are you talking about? I dropped that class after fourth year."

"Sureee, that's what you _want_ me to think."

"Sirius, stop giving me ideas of what to do to you." And with that, James drew the drapes tight around his bed to block out whatever Sirius had planned for a retort.

Sirius sighed for lack of anything else to do, and flopped back onto his bed rubbing his shoulder. He could tell it was already bruising, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was that he prepared himself for the day. If his shoulder was any indication, today was clearly going to suck all around – _'And not in the good way'_ –.

* * *

Remus didn't speak up when Sasha roughly dragged him past Madam Pince, the same way he didn't speak up when she shoved him down into a particularly uncomfortably chair in a dark corner of the library. But when she asked him stupid questions not even _remotely_ related to the world of academics he had had enough. Took him long enough.

"Sasha?"

"Mhmm."

"What does my view of pineapples have to do with Divination?"

"Well nothing _specifically_." She looked off airily and Remus hit his head against the table in frustration. "It's just that me and Madison Dobson were arguing about the use of pineapples at Chinese restaurants. You see, they always give you piece of pineapple on a toothpick after you eat (A/N: at least around where I live.), but I told her that there are no pineapples in China so it's silly and she disagrees. So, it does have to do with Divination because you're a smarty pants and your views on the matter will help me 'divinate' the outcome of our little tiff."

Remus' jaw nearly hit the table. All he could do was stare at her in awe as he started to stand up. "Sasha…"

"Mhmm."

"I'm leaving now and I'm going to eat som—"

"No you're not," she said simply, looking down at her nails.

"Yes. I am."

"Nope. Sit down."

For reasons Remus couldn't even begin to comprehend, he actually sat back down. "Why not?"

"Because you haven't answered my question. It's important. Besides, I haven't even started about Alice Longbottom's new shoes. I mean honestly, whoever told that poor girl crimson is the new red was seriously disturb— Remus? Remus!" He was already gone. "Ugh, that was _so_ a legit convo!"

"Excuse me, you need to keep it down. This is a library," Madam Pince gritted out, having come around a bookshelf to investigate the yelling.

"Oh shut up Captain Obvious." Sasha got up, flipped her hair gracefully over her shoulder, grabbed her things, and strutted out of the library leaving a very agitated librarian in her wake.

* * *

When Remus finally made it down to the Great Hall, he walked briskly past the other Marauders and sat down instead with Lily and her friends. He blatantly ignored James calling over to him and reached over to throw some much needed food onto his empty plate.

He nodded hello to the girls and then dug in. He ate so fast that one would almost think he hadn't had food in days. Massive quantities of eggs, toast, orange juice, bananas, muffins, and chocolate chip pancakes were vanishing quickly from the table.

"Uh, Rem?" Lily asked tentatively across the table.

"Less talking, more eating." He was stuffing his face once again.

"…Are you alright?"

"'M fine, just starving."

After another five minutes, he finally stopped.

"Whitney, can you please take my plate away?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

"Sure," the girl said. She took his plate and with a wave of her wand it disappeared.

Whitney was another Gryffindor seventh year. She and Lily had been seemingly inseparable for as long as anyone could remember. She was only a few inches shorter than Remus and had dirty blonde hair with blue/green eyes.

"Thanks. Blah, I'm just like a guppy." All he girls looked at him like he'd sprouted extra limbs.

"How do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You know that they eat until they explode?" Lily and a few of the others nodded. "Well, I think I'm the same way. I need the food taken away from me, or else I can't contain myself and am liable to go _boom_!" He slammed his hands on the table for emphasis, causing the girls to jump and quite a few surrounding students to look over.

"Sounds intense," Whitney said. "How much do you think it would take?"

Remus let out a small laugh, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

* * *

A little ways down the table James was trying –and failing miserably– to read Remus' lips.

"So what's he saying?" Sirius asked for the hundredth time. "Is he talking about me?"

"Yeah, he's talking about how much of an annoying git you can be in the mornings."

"Really?"

"No! It looks like he's talking about…guppies. That can't be right. Maybe I've lost my touch," James sighed dejectedly and resumed eating much to Sirius' displeasure.

* * *

"Alright Remus," said Lily, "I think it's time you fill me in on what's going on with you. After last night and this morning, I think you owe me that much."

"I know. I'll tell you later though. I'd rather not in front of so many people."

"Come on Remus. You know she's just going to tell us everything you say," said Whitney. "But if we hear it from you, there's no way your words can get twisted like a game of 'telephone'."

Remus sighed and raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. It was too early to fight with them, and quite frankly not worth the effort; no matter what he'd end up losing. "Fine, but can I do it in list form?"

"We're not picky," Whitney said around a sip of milk. The others nodded in agreement.

"No interruptions...One: I kind of have a boyfriend. Tw—"

"A _Boy_friend?" Asked a brunette next to Whitney.

'_Is her name Kristin? Kayla? No, I'm pretty sure it's Kylie_.' "What happened to no interruptions Kylie?"

"Sorry. Oh, and it's Kristin." She smiled sweetly. "But it's fine, I don't think you've ever gotten my name right on the first go."

"Kristin was my first guess, I swear!"

"Sureee."

'_But it actually was this time...'_ "Moving on; Two: Things got a bit screwed up. Three: Sirius is an arse. Four: We're not on speaking terms. Five: I spent the night in Ravenclaw tower to get away from him. And Six: I snuck back into my dorm to change and threw one of my books at him...Can one of you get it for me?"

"I'm on it!" Kristin said, quickly getting up and walking with a bounce towards the other Marauders.

"Is that going to end well?"

"Probably not," said Lily casually, "but it's not all that important. What exactly did he say to you?"

"Nothing I want to get into."

Lily looked over to Whitney, "What do you think?"

"Remember what I did to Michael Kipling when he cheated on me last Christmas?"

"Yes!" Lily was clearly enjoying herself.

"I think it's about time that I outdo myself." Whitney smiled to herself and the other girls shared a laugh.

"But you don't even know what he said! How can you be plotting if you don't know everything?"

"Silly little details like facts aren't important. Don't worry, we'll fix this."

"_Smashing! A bunch of hormonal girls on a blind rampage of revenge, that's always a fun way to start off a morning. What did they do to Michael anyway? Bloody hell I can't remember. I think he missed classes for about a week…this can't end well."_

Remus poured himself a final glass of orange juice and looked over to see the progress Kristin was making on his book. He nearly choked on his drink when he saw the look on Sirius' face. Gosh, he wished he had a camera.

Kristin was digging one of her stiletto heels into Sirius' foot and idly twisting it with an angel-sweet look on her face. Sirius on the other hand was trying –pathetically– to look casual while his eyes began to water in silent pain and he handed over the desired book. As soon as Kristin turned her back on him to walk back over to Remus and the girls, Sirius grabbed his foot, rubbed it gently, and changed pained expressions in a shocking rapid succession with sounds to match.

"I got your book Remus," Kristin said with a smile as she passed the huge text to him and sat down.

He paused a moment to openly stare at her and make a mental note not to piss any of these girls off. "Um, thanks a bunch. So Whitney," he waited to make sure he had her attention, "what are you planning to do to him?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. She just looked at him and started to laugh. "Whit, you're seriously scaring me here."

"Oh just relax, everything will work out just fine."

"Is it going to be illegal?"

"Shh!"

'_Oh God…'_

* * *

Yay, another chapter in my little story! I know I bounced back and forth a bit there, but I think it turned out okay (although a bit short). I left it hanging a bit at the end there because I'm building up to something rather climactic…I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but it's definitely coming (nervous smile). If you leave a review with suggestions, that's always fun; I love to know your thoughts.

Please leave a review on your way out. Cheers!

* * *

**TheCresentMoonWriter**: I did that on purpose. I don't like her either, but she's someone new to fiddle with in my writing and she has a purpose later.

**CrazyRV**: Thanks! Haha well _someone_ had to.

**glencoegirl**: I'm glad you think so. Lol I love watching that number go up )

**MinervaEvenstar**: Thank you so much for pointing that out! I'm a spaz with grammar too (I steal my friends' English papers in class to add commas…it's intense), and I can't believe I missed those. Those mistakes aside, I'm happy you enjoyed.


End file.
